The Threat of Fear
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: 100 years have passed since becoming a guardian and Jack is getting bored. But when the Man in the Moon sends Jack on a one-man mission to look after a girl that also possesses the power of ice, he figures out the danger she possesses to herself and to everyone in the world. Including him. Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe because I'm figuring out this story as I go.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** After assuring that Pitch was gone for good, the Guardians were able to return to their usual routines of ensuring the happiness of all the children around the world. 100 years later of doing the same exact things, Jack is starting to get bored. Little does he know that he would be sent on a one-man mission by the Man in the Moon to watch over a girl with a peculiar ability: the power of ice. With very little information about what to do, Jack slowly finds out of the danger that the girl possesses to herself and if he doesn't do anything to help her, everyone in the world will be at stake. Including him.

* * *

One hundred years had passed since Pitch was sent back to his underground lair of nightmares and I became a fully fledged guardian. Surprisingly, everyone was glad I decided to become one. Of course, I might have seen Bunny sneak in a sneer for a second at my initiation, but that's all in the past. Bunny wasn't such a pain as when we first officially met, but every so often, I couldn't help but mess with him by messing with his spring flowers. Typically, I would lightly dust them with powdery snow. It was never enough that it actually damaged the flowers, but it was enough to really ruffle Bunny's fur.

"Bloody hell!" Bunny frantically hopped his way from flower patch to flower patch, gently swiping away every trace of snow from them. "Don't think that I won't blast ya with my easter eggs, Jack, 'cause I _will_."

Bunny leapt towards me in a single bound after tending his flowers, taking on a fighting stance without missing a beat. A short cackle escaped my lips. I paced back and forth just a few inches off the ground, twirling my staff in circles with one hand. "Oh really? At this point, I think we both know that you're full of mere empty threats, Bunny."

"Empty threats, eh?" Bunny moved swiftly, conjuring up easter eggs and throwing them at me at high speeds, but I was just as fast and dodged them all in midair with ease. It was one of the very few times that he actually tried to hit me. The reaction I wanted from him.

I flew all around Bunny, taunting him to rile him up a bit more. It wasn't long before he really got annoyed and I had to escape through one of his unmanned rabbit holes that I knew led to the North Pole. I was flying so fast that when I exited the hole, I flew right into a Yeti, making him drop a bunch of toys on the floor. "Whoops, sorry about that." I said with a slight cringe.

"Jack!"

I recognized that booming boisterous voice anywhere. From behind the Globe, North came walking around it to where Yeti and I were still standing, surrounded by the partially ruined toys. "Hey. What's up, North?"

"Jack, I've-what are all these toys doing on the floor, Yeti? Pick these up and redo them. And I'm pretty sure I said to make them red." North turned his attention back to me, looking at me with a huge grin. He placed his huge hand on my back and guided me to the other side of the Globe with the more open area where all of us would normally gather. I could hear the Yeti groan behind us as we left him to the mess I made for him. "I've got some news for you, lad."

"You mean _we've_ got news for him, North." Tooth corrected him. She then flitted around the room in her hurriedly manner after seeing me. "Where's Bunny?"

"He's not coming today." I smirked.

Tooth looked at me with knitted brows and a frown. "Did you upset him again?"

"Oh it's nothing he can't handle."

Tooth gave me a disapproving look as North removed his hand from my back. He walked over towards Tooth and Sandy who silently greeted me with a simple happy face above his head made from his Dreamsand, like he normally did. And as usual, out popped Baby Tooth from behind Tooth and she zipped her way over to me. Seeing Baby Tooth was one of the few things that never got old. She was too cute and precious not to care about. After saying hello to her, I looked back at the others and asked them what was up. Not that I couldn't guess what they had to say already and that my answer could really influence them. They all started to talk over one another and I basically sat myself down, barely paying much attention.

North was going to say how he had yet another design to add to his sleigh or a new toy that could utilize my magic. "What do you think, lad? It's a good idea, no?"

"Why not."

Tooth was going to talk about some child who didn't take very good care of their teeth. "It makes me a little sad, but I just know that they can take better care of themselves. Someday they will! Right?"

"Of course."

Then I would have to make sure to at least catch a glimpse of what Sandy was pantomiming with his hands and Dreamsand describing his adventures of giving children nice and happy dreams. This time all I saw was a few exclamation points and a circle. Whatever that meant.

"That's nice, Sandy."

A few minutes passed before I couldn't even stand to even pretend to care. For the last hundred years it had been this way. The same teasing of Bunny. Tooth, Sandy, and North here to talk about their days and plans for the next night and Christmas. Not that I didn't enjoy being a guardian. I did enjoy it. I just felt like there would be something more I could do. . . Something that I couldn't before I became a guardian.

I started walking off on my own while the three of them continued talking but in doing so, Tooth noticed I had left since a moment later, she had caught up to me before flying off to Burgess, Baby Tooth right behind her. I could hear the concern in her words. The same tone of concern she had used countless times before when I was about to leave. "Jack? Are you ok? You just left without saying anything. . . again."

"I'm fine Tooth. Besides, some kids are wishing for a snow day. Gotta deliver, you know?"

"I get that, but. . ." Tooth and Baby Tooth looked at me with a sullen gaze and I could tell Tooth had more to say. I waited until she broke the silence. "I've never mentioned it before because I figured that maybe you might turn around, but I'm worried that you might actually. . . leave us for good."

This was new. Tooth had always expressed her concern about me just up and leaving but she never told me that she thought I would leave permanently. "Why would you think that? It's not like I've never come back."

"Yes I know. The thing is, you leave a little bit earlier everyday after coming to see us and you stay gone longer too. I didn't say anything, but I don't like where this is going. I know something is wrong. Please, if it will help, you can tell me."

Tooth was always so motherly. Then again she does have all of her mini fairies to think about so it's not surprising. I felt my body tense in trying to respond. There was no way of beating around the bush with how I was feeling. I sighed and simply stated it. "I'm just. . . bored."

She tilted her head, a little confused. "Bored?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love being a guardian. I really do. But I need something different! I come here and I hear the same conversations, do the same routine check-in with the kids, fly out to where those kids want snow, then I come back here to do it all over again. It's been this way for the past hundred years. There's only so many times that I can mess with Bunny before he really starts to ignore me." The whole time I was explaining my reasons, Tooth and Baby Tooth kept the same face of sadness yet empathy. It wasn't all that reassuring though. Tooth was silent for quite some time and I didn't want to delay the snow day I was scheduled to make. "Look, I really have to go. I'll be back later. Don't worry."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. I turned towards the ledge of the snowy cliff that we were floating above, ready to take off.

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

Tooth stared at me for a moment before she shook her head slightly. It appeared that whatever she was going to say, she didn't want to say anymore. She told me goodbye and I flew off to Burgess.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

By the time I returned to the North Pole it was night there. I wasn't sure about the exact time it would have been. After living for over four hundred years, night and day and all passing of time in general blurred together and is nearly forgotten entirely.

It was fairly quiet in the Globe room, with the exception of the toy making machinery humming throughout the workshop. I headed straight toward the Globe out of habit to check for any flickering lights. All clear. I let out a sigh. Nothing to do again. Until I suddenly bumped into Tooth followed by a small group of her mini fairies. She usually came here to check for her duties at this time of night. We exchanged smiles. "See, I'm back."

She kept her smile. I could tell she was relieved at that moment, but I'm sure I caught a glimpse of sadness, but I didn't say anything about it. "Going out tonight?"

"Yes of course. I haven't in a few days. I could use the exercise." Her usual happy self returned. "How was your day?"

"Oh you know. Snowball fights, sledding in some more traffic. The usual."

"I see." Tooth said. "Well, I'm sure that the children really enjoyed themselves. That's what matters-"

Tooth was suddenly interrupted by the ceiling suddenly pulling apart, revealing the moon and its illuminating light.

"-most." She said slowly.

The Man in the Moon hadn't come to say anything to us in a hundred years. Another new thing. A beam of light shone down on us and before we knew what he was going to tell us, I was thinking about what the kind of big news he had. Maybe he found a new guardian to add to the team. That would certainly make things a little bit more entertaining. For me at least. And instantaneously I knew everything that Manny wanted to say. I hated that part. The information was kind of just injected into my brain. It was a weird feeling but what Manny had in store for me was enough to forget about that.

"A mission?" I said overjoyed. After learning what I had to do, the moon's light shone for a few seconds longer before the ceiling began to close together. I turned to look at Tooth.

"What an opportunity for you, Jack!" She said with the same amount of excitement. "Your very first mission! Oh, I remember when I had my first mission. I'm sure you will do wonderfully! What do you have to do?"

What I had to do? It seemed simple enough. I was to go to a place called Arendelle and I had to look for the girl who had the power of ice. She was apparently the princess of her kingdom. All I was supposed to do was. . . watch over her and intervene when necessary. Whatever that meant. "I need to watch over a girl who has the ability to control ice and snow, just like me." I had never known of someone who had the power of snow and ice and I never thought a mortal would be able to hold such a gift. I was so excited. I could only imagine the kinds of fun we could have.

"Really? That sounds great!" Tooth flitted around me, along with her fairies, in excitement. "You should go right now to Arendelle and find the girl!"

"Yeah I am! How could I not?" I hopped off the ground ready to fly out to Arendelle. I had never heard of the place before or even knew where it was located for that matter, but I did now thanks to Manny. I had flown off a few feet away from Tooth and I turned back to look at her. I needed to make sure I had someone to double check for me on the kids that wanted snow. I could hear the wishes of them normally, but after an incident almost seventy years ago, when I missed a few, I lost some of the children's belief in me. The whole crew had to help me gain them back a few months later. It was a rough time that gave me flashbacks to when no one could see or believed in me. I didn't want to feel that way again. "Keep me posted?"

"I will."

The moment Tooth said that, I was gone and I never noticed the slight look of worry on her face. I just wanted to see Arendelle and met this girl as soon as possible. All I could think about was that there had to be so much she could do for fun. I couldn't wait.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Arendelle was a beautiful kingdom. Scenic snow capped mountains, valleys full of lush green trees and flora-the kind that Bunny would love to roll around in-and an amazing castle nestled in the middle of the very calm, large body of water that joined two ends of a big a river that snaked through the mountains.

_This place would look even better covered in snow. _

The girl I was looking for was the princess of this kingdom and that was all I knew. I had no idea what she looked like or her name. Manny was never one for mentioning details. I flew towards the castle, being careful not to bump into anyone. There was an alarming number of twonsfolk within the castle and quite a few children around too. There must have been something big happening. As I passed by, I heard a few of the children telling their parents they saw someone flying around but they wrote them off as meaningless imagination. I smiled to them and waved before making my way inside the castle.

When I entered, it was full of people. I searched all over the castle for the girl until I came across an empty hallway, with the exception of two guards at the door on the end of it. It was the only guarded room I had seen the entire time. The girl had to be there. I decided to find a window for me to peek inside. I wasn't about to go through the guarded door and cause them confusion, even if it would have been hilarious. I found the only window to the room outside and lucky for me, it was open. I made sure to enter quietly as I saw the girl. She was a lot younger than I thought-four years old at most-and she had platinum blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She wore a blue dress with a matching headband. She was with what I could only assume to be the King and Queen of the kingdom; her mother and father. The three of them were all huddled together around a bassinet, whispering.

"She's so cute!" The little girl whispered loudly. The Queen held her index finger to her mouth while she gave her daughter a gentle smile. The little girl quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she did.

"Are you happy to be a big sister, Elsa?" The King said.

_Elsa. . ._

The little girl named Elsa nodded happily. "I want her to get big so we can play."

"I'm sure little Anna will love playing with you when she's ready." The Queen responded.

The three of them watched the baby while it slept in silence until the door opened. A man who was wearing a different form of royal clothes had entered. "Your Majesties. Everything is set for you when you're ready."

"Thank you. We will be there shortly." The King responded. The man left the door and the King placed his hand on the Queen's back. "It's time to introduce Princess Anna to everyone."

"I hate to wake her," she said. Nevertheless, the Queen was very gentle in picking up the baby girl named Anna, but it was inevitable that she woke up and began crying. The Queen tried to rock the baby to sleep again or at least to stop her crying.

"Mama, can I help?" Elsa asked. When the Queen nodded and knelt down to her level, Elsa smiled and began to move her hands in an interesting manner which caught my attention. Then I saw her create snowflakes in between her hands that she formed together into a tiny snowball. The baby slowly calmed down at the sight and began to smile. The King patted Elsa on the head. Elsa moved her hands again and the snowflakes dispersed and dissipated into the air. The three of them started to walk out of the room, all the while Elsa created snowflakes to entertain the baby.

I didn't even realize that I was smiling until I felt my cheeks tingle in discomfort. I never thought I would meet someone who shared the same ability as me and all I had to do was watch over her and that was all? This was going to be the break I needed from my boredom.

* * *

a/n: Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I have had this idea in my head for a long time now but I never had that much time to write it out or the will to start. I have a general idea of where this story is going but how I'm going to get there is wishy-washy, so bear with me. This story was inspired by multiple Jelsa fanart I had seen on tumblr, so if many of you would like to see them, I will probably add links in the next chapter or something. And if you haven't already noticed, I am keeping fairly close to the original plot (at this point) of Frozen but in general, I like to write my stories with the original story in mind, so I hope that you guys still enjoy it. That being said, I am going to go straight away and say this disclaimer:

****EDIT** **

**Cover image belongs to this artist! - _ member_ ?mode=medium&amp;illust_id=42007084_**

**I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of the fanart that gave me the inspiration to write this story.**

With that said, I will see you guys in the next chapter! :) Let me know what you think so far!

~Bliss


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial ceremony to introduce baby Anna to the Kingdom of Arendelle, the King and Queen threw one of the biggest parties I had seen in an extremely long time. Not that it was loud and rambunctious in the hall, considering that half of the time the baby was asleep, yet the whole place was full of cheer and laughter. The King and Queen were showered with gifts from the townspeople, but for every offering there was a respectful decline. The King and Queen were very polite to their people and it showed through their actions.

The party lasted for a what seemed like hours. Surprising for the fact that the children there were young. There were a few groups of them playing with each other on the other end of the hall and that was when I noticed that Elsa was no where near them. I scanned the room and quickly spotted her near the bassinet-where the King and Queen had made their announcements about the baby. Elsa had stuck close to her sister practically the entire time but especially now that the baby was crying. Elsa was doing her best to calm Anna, but the slight look of distress on her face made it clear her efforts were in vain. She tried to call for her parents but they were too far away to hear her. Even the people who worked for the King and Queen could barely do anything to help and left Elsa alone again to find at least one of her parents.

_Why doesn't she use her powers like before? _

I watched as Elsa became even more distressed as Anna's crying became more exaggerated. I couldn't understand why she didn't use her powers to calm Anna when a while ago she had done just that. I knew that it was in my best interest to stay as uninvolved as possible at the time since I was merely scoping out the situation surrounding this "mission," but seeing any child in the kind of state she was in bothered me.

I hovered beside the baby, still a few inches above the bassinet to make sure Elsa couldn't see me. I formed a snowflake in the palm of my hand and let the flake gently drift towards the baby's face where it touched her nose. It dispersed into a small flurry of snow and then quickly disappeared.

"Snow…?" Elsa said almost too quietly. She seemed confused; looking down at her own hands, inspecting them as if the snow was of her doing.

Baby Anna promptly stopped crying and a smile formed on her face as she began to giggle. When Elsa heard her sister laughing, her eyes widened as her mouth gaped in surprise. I felt a smile forming on my lips as I saw relief flooding into Elsa's eyes. Then unexpectedly, Elsa had looked up, quickly making eye contact with me. I didn't think that she was able to see me yet. Or maybe she didn't. There was no way for me to be sure, but Elsa flashed the biggest smile of gratitude which made me feel rather flustered.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something, the Queen had called out to her daughter. She was followed by a woman who worked under them. I took that opportunity when Elsa's attention shifted from me to her mother rushing to the baby, and fled the hall. Before leaving, I saw Elsa smile to her mother. Her mouth moved, forming words that were too distant for me to understand. I landed on top of the highest tower in the castle to calm a weird sensation in my cheeks before heading back to the North Pole.

**. . . . . . . . **

"So?! How was your first day?!"

The moment I got back to the North Pole, Tooth and her army of fairies had bombarded me with all sorts of questions. Even the rest of the guardian gang was there wanting answers. However, I knew there were limits on what I could or could not disclose to them. I glanced from guardian to guardian before flashing them a huge grin. "It was awesome. The little girl and her ability to control ice is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh just great," Bunny quickly butted in, unenthused. "I already have to deal with two snow maniacs. Now a third?"

North slapped Bunny on the back as he let out his boastful laugh. "Oh Bunny, it's only little girl. I see no harm in one gifted with such talent."

Sandy nodded in agreement with North's statement, as did Tooth. "North is right, Bunny. You know that no child is ever born with ill intentions. I'm sure she's an angel."

"Of course I know, but there's always a chance." Bunny said rather frustrated while rubbing his back where North had hit him. Bunny gave everyone a look of concern before turning his attention to me. "There's more to this mission than you think, Jack. Just keep that in mind."

"Bunny." Tooth said firmly.

Silence soon filled the room. Bunny looked at North, Tooth, and Sandy before he said he had to leave. The four of them had shared the same look; one that told me they all knew something that I didn't and they weren't about to tell me about it.

"Anyway!" North boomed, breaking the silence with his laughter. He walked over to me and slapped my shoulder. "Don't let Bunny get in way of work. Focus on the present and you'll be okay."

Sandy had formed a smile of encouragement from his dreamsand that floated over top of his head.

"Thanks for the concern guys. But I can handle this. I've been a guardian for a hundred years now." I said smugly.

"And we've been guardians for more than ten times that." Tooth said. She still spoke with a serious tone, obviously still preoccupied with what Bunny said. "Jack. Just please take this seriously. Despite Bunny's outward annoyance with you, he really does care."

"Of course he does," I said incredulously. I shrugged out of North's hand that was still on my shoulder. I needed to get away from everyone as soon as possible. The atmosphere in the Globe room was suffocatingly tense and serious. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Again, thanks. But you guys worry _way_ too much." And with that, I gave myself a running start and jumped out the nearest exit.

I couldn't remember why I even decided to go to the North Pole after leaving Arendelle. I was going to head back to the castle after doing my rounds-the children were calling for snow and I had to deliver. However, I surprisingly couldn't get fully into having fun with the kids because of what Bunny said. It made me curious.

_What do you want from this mission, Manny? _

I wanted answers now. I wanted to know what the underlying meaning to this mission was and I knew that if I wanted that information, I had to do the work myself.

With my last stop being in Burgess, I gave the children one last blast of freak snowfall and reveled in their bursts of laughter and excitement. After that, I made my way back to Arendelle. If I wanted my questions answered, the first step for me was to understand why Elsa didn't use her powers to cheer up Anna when she was crying.

When I finally returned to Arendelle, it was already late in the evening. I flew around the outside of the castle searching for a way in, until I saw one window that was cracked open and light shining through to the outside. It was the window that belonged to Elsa's bedroom. I approached the window and there I saw Elsa sitting on the edge of her oversized bed and her mother sitting next her, a hand gently stroking her back. Her father was kneeling to be at eye level with her. They looked like they were consoling her.

"Elsa, you don't need to be upset. You did your best to cheer up Anna," the Queen said in a soothing voice. "In the end, you still managed to help. You should be proud of your efforts."

"B-but," Elsa said in between sniffles. She was beginning to cry.

"Elsa," the King said, "we all know you did your best. We are so proud of you for staying calm and… we are even more proud of the fact that you didn't use your powers."

The Queen had placed her arm around Elsa's shoulder and pulled her in close to her body. "You are such a strong girl. So there's no need to fret."

Elsa's quiet sobbing had appeared to stop and she looked at both her parents with a slightly pained smile. "Can I still play with Anna with my powers? She seems to really like snow."

The King and Queen glanced at each other for a moment. There was a split second of worry that flashed in their eyes in that glance. The King then reached for Elsa's hand and cupped it in both of his. He put on a warming smile as he spoke. "As long as you two are careful."

_So that's why. It's her parents._

Elsa smiled happily in relief as her parents tried to hide their uncertainty about their decision. The Queen told Elsa that it was late and she needs to sleep. She tucked Elsa into her bed and turned off the light on her way out of the bedroom, along with the King.

The moonlight flooded the room through the window, seeming to keep Elsa tossing and turning in her bed until she was facing the window. "Huh?"

I was so stuck in my thoughts that I failed to hear Elsa speak out. Nor did I hear the sounds of her tiny footsteps drawing nearer. Having heard the things I did, I was preoccupied with my need to understand the reasoning behind her parents uncertainty towards Elsa's powers.

"It's you!"

"AGH!" I nearly jumped out of my skin upon hearing her voice. My head jolted towards the window where I locked eyes with her. She looked so excited to see that I existed. Not that I wasn't used to seeing those kinds of expressions, but Elsa wasn't supposed to see me yet.

"What?" I said in quiet disbelief. "Can… can you see me?"

And with her big innocent smile, Elsa nodded her head indicating that she could.

* * *

**a/n: **Hello everyone! Hopefully I didn't make anyone think I abandoned this story. School is busy and motivation to write has been way down. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I feel like I could have written it better but I always had a bit of trouble with transitions. Not only that but I'm trying to move this along so I hope it's not reading too hurriedly but that's also why it's a bit short. Sorry about that.

Let me know what you think so far and I'll hopefully see you soon!

~Bliss


End file.
